The Path of Chaos - OLD
by Syndicate Leader Ra
Summary: Beta is Smithzila123. Naruto is stranded. He is stranded in a universe where a lot changes. Every fight is solved via a card game. That means no violence, unless your fighting over a card game, or bonking Joey on the head, or stealing cards. SO basically no violence unless you are violent. A world that Naruto would love. If he was still called that. Is a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It Comes Together.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is epic, Yugioh is just as epic. I can't claim any of that epicness. Just this, my own work.**

He watched as the two bijudamas rocked the earth. He gathered the combined chakra and his Asura path and molded hard. He then was lifted into the sky by the sheer pressure of the chakra being molded. He knew that this could be the last chance he had. He shot all of the chakra with everything he had straight at the Juubi. It missed and as he fell to the ground he heard a tremendous roar. The bijudama hurtling at him was almost upon him. He dove out of the way or at least tried to. The blast almost vaporized him but he hung on with his mastery of wind, and with it mater control. Then he had a thought. He knew that the body always contained chakra what if he tried to absorb it. He ran with speed and pushed himself. The army of the dead was like a cycle of chakra. Like fiends from hell. They screamed as they unwillingly fought against their children and friends. He had to stop it all. He gathered all the dead's chakra and shot it in one large blast. The Juubi looked up, the purple chakra hit him and he started to rot. Naruto sighed in relief and that was when the earth. He looked down to see a crack in the land. Then there was fire.

He saw spiraling wonders millions of suns pass him in an instance. New knowledge being forced into his brain. He screamed he felt his chakra coils being twisted, filled with something else. Like a jet being filled with car petrol. He felt weaker like a civilian but smarter like the constant need to clear his brain was gone. He had tested himself. Since he had been young he had found it hard to learn. His mind was always numb and he had gotten used to it. He later found out that there was a seal that did not permit the full use of his brain. The seal unraveled.

Things flowed through his brain at such a speed he only consciously saw glimpses. An effeminate man with silver hair, a pack of cards, a house, some keys. Things he had vaguely learnt, strategies, all the hard work to increase his brain power which had worked in the past; reinforced themselves. Past shogi matches were re-examined new strategies were drawn up. Seals were learnt, chakra was examined, and Justus from the past were examined and recorded. He then remembered everything he had seen in his life. His brain sorted through it all keeping all the things he needed and all the things he didn't.

Then he screamed or at least he thought he did. The loudest sound. The seal in his gut unraveled and the chakras of the beasts was wrenched from him. All of it manifested into a rectangular prism. His eyes rolled backwards and he passed out.

He got up. His head pounded. He was in a house. He immediately jumped backwards and sent some chakra to his feet to connect with the wall. The only problem was he didn't have chakra. He slid of the wall and caught himself just before he hit the floor. He still had his own strength. He was in an orange hoodie with a strange manacle strapped to his hand. Only one handed. What type of manacle was that? That was probably the thing that was keeping him from using his chakra. He struggled for a while then he looked around the room for an implement to use to take it off. He saw that there was a bed and an envelope place delicately on it. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Naruto_

_'Your name has been changed to Chaos, for reasons that you will see soon. The manacle on your arm is not a manacle but instead a duel disk. I will go into the details later but this world that you are now in is in a different planet where there are no physical ninjas. Here people settle disputes by card game __dueling__…__'_

Here Naruto/Chaos looked up in wonder what type of duels and what did they mean by duels? How could wars be solved by a card game?

_'… even if they still bash each other up and stab each other and kill each other._

That made sense Chaos thought.

_This is the game guide:_

Here Chaos pulled out an orange book.

_Just one thing before I leave. Look in the mirror._

_Z_

He saw a mirror and what Chaos saw made him let out a high pitched scream.

**Author's Note**

**Hi Guys I am new to writing please give me critical feedback just no flames. If anyone wants to beta just PM (whatever that is) me. Updates will probably be inconsistent but no longer than a month's wait.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

**Chapter Two: Waking Up.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is epic, Yugioh is just as epic. I can't claim any of that epicness. Just this, my own work.**

Chaos stared at the mirror. He brought his hands to his chest. The pectorals were smaller. His abs were almost non-existent. His gut clenched. The seal was still their but after calling out in his mind for a while he deduced that Kurama was missing. His muscles were smaller. Hell his whole body was smaller. He was five. **(Troll! You must have thought that he was turning into a girl). **Overcome by the sudden temptation, he began to cry.

When he stopped crying he looked around. There was a briefcase next to the bed. He opened it. In side lay some cards. He snorted in dismissal before he saw the name of the front card.

Naruto the Balance Ninja **(this will be his signature card.)**

Frowning he looked at the orange book in his hand. Sighing at the thought of having to read he opened the book and looked. He started to read.

A Guide to Yugioh.

_We live in the complex world of Yugioh. The basis in the game is in the type of duellist. If he treats his cards with respect than he tends to fare better than those who tend to throw their card out for sacrifice._

Chaos glared at the book. If this world was all about sacrifice then he would just try and leave and never come back. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Oh how he hated the word. He decided that in his deck there would be no sacrifice.

_In Yugioh sacrifice is however required whether it is to clear your field or to bring out higher monsters. Just remember that sacrifice while sounding bad is required. Official definition:_

_A Tribute Summon is a form of Normal Summoning a Level 5 or higher monster by Tributing another monster(s) you control. Level 5 and 6 require one Tribute, while Level 7 and higher require two Tributes. Tributing a monster for a Tribute Summon is a cost. Therefore, if the Tribute Summon is negated, the Tributed monster(s) won't return to the field._

Okay maybe he was a little too hasty. Being a sacrifice was not good but sometimes necessary. He just hated it because he was one.

_Fusion summoning is considered the act of Special Summoning a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using "Polymerization" or any other card effects which explicitly states that the Summon is a Fusion Summon. If a monster is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by a card effect it is not treated as a Fusion Summon, unless stated on the card. For example Special Summoning a monster from your Extra Deck using "Cyber-Stein" is not considered a Fusion Summon. Normally, Fusion Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or Banished Zone unless they were properly Fusion Summoned before being sent. You cannot use "Re-Fusion" to revive a Fusion Monster that has been Special Summoned using "Cyber-Stein" or sent to the Graveyard by "Fusion Guard". Fusion Summoned Monsters can be revived using cards such as "Re-Fusion" unless stated otherwise._

He liked the sound of this ability. It sounded like what a Konoha ninja would do. Team work. Not sacrificing like one of those Iwa ninjas. He looked at his or what he presumed was his extra deck. He frowned as he saw the first one.

Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja

Attribute EARTH

Types Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Rank 5 Rank

ATK/DEF 2400/1700

Card effect types Quick

10 stars

Put 2 spell counters on this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 counter from this card; this turn, face-up "Ninja" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

He didn't see any specific monsters. He turned back to the book

A Special Ritual Summon is the Special Summon of a Special Ritual Monster from the Extra Deck.

Special Ritual Summons can be conducted when there are two or more monsters that add up to the level specified on the card that you are attempting to summon. In order to Special Ritual Summon a Special Ritual Monster, you must first take the required Special Ritual Materials face-up on your side of the field and make sure that they add up to the exact amount of stars specified.

Trap Monsters cannot be used as Special Ritual Materials nor Token Monsters

The battle positions of the Special Ritual Materials do not matter, as long as they are all face-up or in your hand.

A Special Ritual Summon is a type of Special Summon, and a Special Ritual Monster is a Special Summon-only monster.

Special Ritual Monsters frequently have effects that require you to remove a counter from it. Some Special Ritual Monsters have negative effects if they have no counters left beneath them.

Note that a Special Ritual Monster Special Summoned via any means other than a Special Ritual Summon will not have any counters on it, and in such a case, any negative effects that they may have will be applied immediately.

If a Special Ritual Monster leaves the field or otherwise ceases to be a monster (such as being treated as and Equip Card by "Destiny HERO - Plasma") then its counters are sent to the Graveyard, unless the card effect says otherwise. If a Special Ritual Monster is flipped face-down, its counters stay where they are.

A person with a Special Ritual monster in their extra deck may not have fusion monsters

There goes the team work and back to the sacrifice. As he thought about it he realised that this was a mixture.

Chaos looked around the room once more. It was a one room home he realised. There was a window which told him that it was evening. A bed on the side, a desk next to it, a small kitchenette, a table to eat and a bathroom of to the side. The child in him came out and he stared grumpily at the roof. There was no orange. Then as if by magic…

.

.

.

.

.

…Nothing happened. He fell asleep.

**That is it guys. Next time should be longer. My beta is Smithzila123. Kudos to Bradley-Bear and Time Locked Maniac for helping out. Thanks. There should be some action next time and since I am pretty happy right now I will reveal on of the cards.**

**Naruto Future King of Hope**

**Attribute LIGHT **

**Types Warrior/Special Fusion/Effect**

**Rank 0**

**ATK/DEF 0/0**

**Card effect types Condition, Continuous, Trigger, Continuous**

**2 Monsters with the same Rank**

**(This card is always treated as a Rank 1 monster.)**

**Put 2 spell counters on this card. Cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage either player takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can take control of that opponent. If this face-up card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can detach 1 counter from this card instead.**

**Bye please no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok guys just clearing up a few things up**

**Naruto is a ****boy**

**Naruto is a 18 year old in a 5 year old body**

**Ritual summoning will be used by Naruto's enemies ****not**** Naruto**

**There will be duel this chapter.**

**There is a pairing ****but it is not going to be revealed yet but review your ideas. Maybe you can sway my opinion.**

**I ****kind of**** got sick of rewriting everything from Naruto to Chaos so I just stuck with calling him Naruto. Chaos is still going to be his 'name'.**

**With that all done**

**I would like to thank Smithzila123 for his betaing skills and I would like to thank Time Locked Maniac for Rift's deck. Other than that it is time to get started…**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

… **Forgot the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is epic, Yugioh is just as epic. I can't claim any of that epicness. Just this, my own work.**

**Chapter 3 - The making of Chaos (and the Epicness of Naruto the Epic Ninja)**

Naruto woke up the next day. He was still in disbelief of what was going on. But when you lead a life like Naruto's you learn to adapt. Today was the day he was going to go outside. He packed everything in a bag he had found in the room. Overnight the room had gained a few items. Pulling on the clothes he had found yesterday, he set out.

Naruto opened the door and looked out. He was in a thin corridor that had rocky walls. He noticed the roof was made out of a material that wasn't known to him (A/N cement). He walked up some stairs and opened another door. The door led to an alley which he noticed was called Leaf Lane. Remembering it for later he walked out.

The village was a busy blur of metal boxes. Kind of like those trains that the Spring Village used. Lots of people were around walking at a sedate pace until he realized that the pace they were walking at was fast for them but not for him. This surprised him as he saw things slightly in slow motion.

He sat down at a table near a café and started looking through the box in his bag. Whatever cards there were they were all ninjas. He then noticed that as he was touching some cards the pictures were changing, the words were changing and so were the stars. A bug like creatures name suddenly changed from Man Eater Bug to Shino the Ninja Genin. The picture started changing to he watched intently as it changed from a picture of a bug to his friend Shino a life like rendition of his friend. Shocked he dropped the he lent down to pick it up another hand grabbed it and looked at it.

"You seem to have pretty rare monsters."

Deciding to change to a new personality he just stayed silent.

"I challenge you to a duel!" the now identified boy said.

Naruto having no idea what just happened just nodded and went along with it.

Copying the boy he pulled out all his cards and put them in a pile. He then shuffled them and drew five cards. The boy told him to go first. Thinking back to what he had read the other day he pulled a level 3 card and set it. He then ended his turn.

"I draw and summon 7 coloured fish in attack mode. I then attach axe of despair to it to give it an attack of 2800! I then attack your face down card."

_Rainbow Fish_

_WATER/Fish_

_Level 4 _

_1800+1000(2800)/800_

_A rare rainbow fish that has never been caught by mortal man._

Naruto's card flipped and it was revealed to be Sangan. The other kid swore and Naruto looked through his deck to pull out a card. Pulling out a Cyber Jar he added it to his hand and the other kid ended his turn.

_Sangan 3 Stars_

_1000/600_

_Dark/Fiend/Effect_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

Naruto LP: 4000

Opponent LP: 4000

Naruto set another card on the field feeling that he couldn't try to topple the monster for he had no monster in his hand, however he would try and use trickery to win this duel.

Naruto LP: 4000

Opponent LP: 4000

Slumping his shoulders he set one card face. Hiding his grin he swung his five year old legs. Giving the signal that he had ended his turn he watched his trap.

"I draw one card and summon Jirai Gumo to the field in attack mode."

_Jirai Gumo_

_Attribute EARTH _

_Types Insect/Effect_

_Level 4_

_ATK/DEF 2200/100_

_Card effect types Trigger_

_When this card declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points._

"I then flip a coin and call heads."

The coin they flipped came up as a tails taking a two thousand life point hit.

"It is still worth it as I destroy your face down monster and I will attack you with my Seven Coloured Fish."

Naruto LP: 4000

Opponent LP: 4000/2 = 2000

"That would be the case…" Naruto said "… if my face down monster wasn't Cyber Jar."

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO!"

_Cyber Jar 2 Stars_

_900/900_

_Dark/Rock/Effect_

_FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field, then both players reveal the top 5 cards from their Decks, then Special Summon all revealed Level 4 or lower monsters in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defence Position, also add any remaining cards to their hand. (If either player has less than 5 cards in their Deck, reveal as many as possible.)_

We destroy our monsters and draw five cards now. Then we special summon all level four or lower monsters in Attack or face down Defence position.

His opponent had summoned one Battle Ox in attack and had set two cards. As Naruto drew five cards he looked at one of the cards and froze. On the front Gaara was waving at him like a drugged and high hippie. He was dressed the same as the Chunnin Exams but sure wasn't acting like it. Naruto placed him in face down defence and confidently shouted "I summon Naruto the Epic Ninja in attack mode!"

_Naruto the Epic NinjaLv1_

_Wind/Dragon_

_100/100_

_Can only be special summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle except with 1 star monsters. The ATK of any monster that battles this card becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only. When this card is destroyed: Destroy all monsters on the field, also return all Spell and Trap Cards that were destroyed on the field this turn to the same position they were in before they were destroyed. Once per turn discard one card and during the Battle Phase this turn, this card gains ATK equal to the total Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, until the end of the Battle Phase. This card can be treated as a Dark type card._

Naruto then said I activate Swords of Revealing Lights and all your monsters face down are turned face up. Two copies of Mystical Elf appeared.

_Battle Ox_

_Attribute EARTH _

_Type Beast-Warrior_

_Level 4 _

_ATK/DEF 1700/1000_

_A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe._

_Mystical Elf_

_Attribute LIGHT _

_Type Spellcaster_

_Level 4 _

_ATK/DEF 800/2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific __defence__ backed by mystical power._

"Next I activate Naruto's ability **(it felt weird typing that out)** I discard one card and he gains 200 attack points for every rank on the field."

_Opponents' number of ranks: 12_

_Naruto's number of face up ranks: 1_

_Naruto 100 (+ 13*200)/100_

_Naruto 2700/100_

"I attack your Battle Ox!" Naruto cried "Now Naruto's other ability activates when he battles a monster that monster's attack becomes zero for the battle phase."

Naruto LP: 4000

Other Guy LP: 2000-2700 = -700= 0

"You're pretty good!"

"Thanks this was my first duel."

"No way!"

Deciding that that was enough for today he decided to go back home.

On the way in he checked his room and was surprised to see a note on the door.

_Naruto check your chakra levels._

**That is it guys. Please review on the duel. My beta is Smithzila123. Kudos to Bradley-Bear and Time Locked Maniac for helping out. Please post any questions and comments in the review. Thanks. The cards used this time:**

_Shino the Ninja Genin 1 Star_

_500ATK/200DEF_

_Water/ Insect_

_EFFECT_

_Destroy a monster on the field when this monster is destroyed._

_Rainbow Fish_

_WATER/Fish_

_Level 4 _

_1800/800_

_A rare rainbow fish that has never been caught by mortal man._

_Sangan 3 Stars_

_1000/600_

_Dark/Fiend/Effect_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

_Jirai Gumo_

_Attribute EARTH _

_Types Insect/Effect_

_Level 4_

_ATK/DEF 2200/100_

_Card effect types Trigger_

_When this card declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, lose half your Life Points._

_Battle Ox_

_Attribute EARTH _

_Type Beast-Warrior_

_Level 4 _

_ATK/DEF 1700/1000_

_A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe._

_Mystical Elf_

_Attribute LIGHT _

_Type Spellcaster_

_Level 4 _

_ATK/DEF 800/2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific __defence__ backed by mystical power._

**Poll Question Do you think Naruto the Epic Ninja is OP?**

**That is all guys (and Gals if you feel that I am being sexist**** (****for a future note when I say guys that means everybody so don't feel offended)). Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning

_**Chapter 4: The Discovery**_

**(AN) Sorry guys for such a long time before updates. I had a lot of tests now that I am in senior years. Also I am toying with some ideas for other fics. This chapter has basically no action but a lot of theory. In return expect a quicker update for the next chapter. Please review. Also if you want to flame, take a few deep breathes and eff off or phrase it in a way that I can take some good out of it.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: This story has a 60% chance of containing F-Bombs, violence, gore, awful first chapters and/or random explosions, so viewer discretion is advised. Thank you for reading this disclaimer and if you don't like it, *** off. This Disclaimer makes absolutely no sense, if it does make sense, you're reading the disclaimer wrong.**

_Last time…_

_Deciding that that was enough for today he decided to go back home. _

_On the way in he checked his room and was surprised to see a note on the door._

_Naruto check your chakra levels._

Now

After doing a prayer to the log and fixing himself a cup of ramen, Naruto jumped on the bed to meditate. Doing as he had done in the past, he slowly lost himself in his breathing. There was a whooshing sound and he knew that he was now in his mindscape.

What was once a sewer, was now an exact rendition of the Hokage office. Sighing he leant back on the chair and with a thought, not knowing what to expect, he opened the window. Normally there would be the tailed beasts in their favourite environments, but all of what was left were some stacks of cards. Looking at the stack of cards for the Kyuubi he grew curious. He touched the card and from the card burst red energy, blinding him for some seconds. Then in his full glory Kurama the nine-tailed kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, possessing the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands… the only problem being that he was a foot tall.

"Who dares to -" he roared in his mighty pipsqueak voice. Naruto was sure that if Hinata or any of the other kunoichi had been there they would have had a kawaii moment.

"What the hell? What happened to my badass deep voice that would give people nightmares? Gaki what did you do?" the pipsqueak voice ranted in quick succession. Naruto was suddenly reminded of his Genin days and the shrill voice of a very particular pink haired kunoichi.

"More importantly, gaki what happened to all my chakra?"

"I think we are in an alternate dimension where -"

"ALTERNATE DIMENSION?!"

"Geez, you're almost as bad as Sakura in her genin days!"

After calming down the one foot fox that had tried to launch himself at the blonde's neck, the blonde reiterated what he had been saying earlier.

"It seems that we are in an alternative dimension where they people use cards to 'duel' each other instead of wars. Seriously though, people are so mad about it that they are even trying to steal each other's cards. I mean it's not like these cards have the power to smite the world, or blow up the galaxy or something? Right?" Naruto said, looking at the kawaii terror as he had dubbed it.

"You real don't know how badly you have jinxed it. This card game summons monsters from another realm, like your summons, as I can sense it," the kitsune said with his eyes closed. "Right now your cards are a way for you to summon. They are like your mini summoning contract."

"Well put…" a familiarly mysterious voice spoke," I couldn't have put it better myself, you should really consider being a scholar, Kura-chan." "What has happened is that the ninja dimension got unstable after you freed the bijuu from the Ten-Tails, Naruto. Thus the reason that the bijuu are in your body. As for your chakra-"

"- he has yet to re-activate it. Am I right daddy? Am I? Am I? STUPID CHILDREN'S HORMONES! WHY BACK IN THE DAY ALL DEMONS SOUGHT MY ATTENTION FOR MY KNOWLEDGE AND MY POWER."

Tuning out the loud rant of the fur ball, Naruto turned to the now revealed Sage of Six Paths.

"So, how are you here? Suddenly I feel like my mind is a hotel."

"Oh, nothing, just wishing my successor good luck and telling him to look forward to his eyes hurting while he grows a new dojutsu."

"What do you mean new dojutsu?"

"What I mean is that every sage grows their own eyes. Mine where the Rinnegan. Specially used for tracking fleeing and combatting the Ten-Tails. You see the dojutsu grows on necessity."

"How is the ninja world?"

"After you left it stabilised. Very peaceful. It seems that you succeeded in your sensei's dream of world peace."

"… Even Hinata?"

"… She is sad and looking for you."

Naruto sighed as he remembered Hinata.

"So what is up with this new world?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that the Kura-chan has been turned into your duelling spirit. Duel Monster Spirits, Duel Spirits, or what are now known as Duel Monsters is the name given to the magical, spiritual, and otherworldly creatures who have the capability to be summoned by a dualist."

Great Naruto thought, another Iruka is born.

Ancient legends and carvings of Duel Monsters inspired Maximillion Pegasus to create the popular card game of the same name. They live primarily in the Duel Monsters Spirit World. I don't know if every Duel Monsters card created within this universe has a Duel Spirit counterpart that can be summoned accordingly. In some cases, these spirits seem to form a strong bond with a specific human. In Ancient Egypt, these spirits took the form of a person's Ba **(In Egyptian mythology, the Ba was the other half of your soul - your personality).** It seems that Kura-chan is one of your Ba. In Egypt, some people could possess multiple spirits as their Ba. A person's Ba can fuse with their Ka (life energy) to fuse the person with their spirit, as you were already bound it seems that Kura-chan has some benefits that you can discover later. When a person dies, they can either pass on into the afterlife, or fuse with your Ba to become a Duel Monster Spirit **(Like Mahad and Mana)**. It is highly implied that the afterlife and the Duel Monsters Spirit World are both connected somehow…"

Naruto gulped at the thought of fusing with Kurama.

"…These spirits have their own societies in each part of the spirit world, and there have even been conflicts between the spirits of some dimensions, such as between DARK Fiend-Type monsters against LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters or Warrior-Type monsters against Dragon-Type monsters, among others. Duel Spirits were allies of the human world in many ancient societies such as Atlantis, Egypt and the People of the Stars. The Earth has been both aided and plagued by both good and evil spirits. All in all, it seems like a fucked up version of your Elemental Ninja Lands."

"What about Kurama? Why is he so small?" Naruto asked. When his father separated Kurama's Yin chakra from its Yang chakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size, yet still comparable in size to other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyūki. Normally Kurama's height was roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a fully grown human.

"In this world it seems the world radiates with an energy called dualist energy. This energy is the latent energy that is collected in duels that are won. It allows for better luck, not that that is a problem for you, and for you it can change your cards as you have noticed with Shino. My time is running out. Soon you will wake up and face the world."

**Sorry about the bout of short term insanity I faced in the disclaimer. That's it guys. This chapter had basically no action but a lot of theory as said before. Please review. Also please send me the review of what you think the pairing should be. It can be any one from each world, just make sure it's not someone like Chiyo or something. This Chapter so far is unbetaed (if that is the term). Once I get the betaed version I will update it. I am thinking of starting a new fic. also please review on what you think of the chapter and tell me if the theory makes sense.**

**Shuriken out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know that all of you dread abandonment and so do I, which is why i am restarting this story. I don't know what type of drugs i was on when i posted the first two chapters. hopefully the newer version will be a lot better. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
